powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Manipulation
The power to manipulate iron. Variation of Metal Manipulation and Periodic Table Powers. Also Called *Ferrikinesis *Iron Control Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate Iron and iron compounds, including pig iron, steel, cast iron, etc. Iron is a silvery-white, lustrous, malleable, ductile, magnetic or magnetizable, metallic element, and the second most abundant metal and fourth most abundant element in Earth's crust, but it occurs rarely as a free metal, occasionally in natural alloys (especially in meteorites), and in hundreds of minerals and ores. Iron is the most widely used of all the metals, its low cost and high strength make it indispensable in engineering applications such as the construction of machinery and machine tools, automobiles, the hulls of large ships, and structural components for buildings. Since pure iron is quite soft, it is most commonly combined with alloying elements to make steel. Applications * Ferrokinetic Constructs using iron. * Iron Generation * Iron Sand Manipulation * Manipulate the properties of iron. ** Polish iron. ** Repair iron. * Metal Attacks using iron. * Metal Detection iron only. * Move/lift iron. ** Elemental Flight using iron. ** Matter Surfing by riding iron objects. Techniques *Ferrokinetic Combat using iron. *Ferrokinetic Invisibility using iron. *Ferrokinetic Regeneration using iron. *Iron Mimicry *Metal Aura using iron. *Wire Manipulation Variations *Steel Manipulation Associations *Architecture Manipulation *Bullet Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Furniture Manipulation *Gun Manipulation *Magma Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation Conceptually iron is associated with: *Blood Manipulation *Luck *Magic Immunity *Magic Negation *War Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create iron, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. *May be limited to certain iron compounds. *Iron is affected by everything that normal iron would be, although the user is perfectly able to use their power to return the metal in its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces: **Melt under extreme heat (Fire Manipulation or Magma Manipulation). **Turn brittle and shatter under extreme cold (Freezing). **Can be rusted (Water Manipulation or Corrosion Manipulation). *Extremely vulnerable to Electricity and Magnetism Manipulation. Known Users *Alexander "Sasha" Nikolaevich Hell (The Qwaser of Stigmata) *Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) *Wan Chanzi (Fairy Tail) *Meghan Chase (The Iron Fey) *Machina (The Iron Fey) *Iron (DC Comics) *Iron Girl (DC Comics) *Risotto Nero (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo); via Metallica *Hector Goffe (The Zombie Knight) *Uers of Kerryūgan (Naruto) *SCP-2300-26 - Periodic Golems (SCP Foundation) Known Powers *Iron-Maker Magic (Fairy Tail) *Element of Iron (BIONICLE); uses "Fe-" prefix Gallery Iron_Prime_Earth_002.jpg|Iron (DC Comics) is liquid-metal robot being made completely out of iron. Iron_Girl_001.jpg|Iron Girl (DC Comics) is liquid-metal robot being made completely out of iron. Iron_Dragon's_Sword.gif|Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) is known as the Iron Dragon Slayer for his ability to perform potent Iron Magic. Metallica JoJo.gif|Risotto Nero's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) Stand, Metallica, can turn the iron in the human blood… Metallica Powa 1.gif|…into solid iron!! Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Periodic element Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Earth Powers Category:Rare power